tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Crocrump
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | None |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Unknown |- | Species/Race: | Crocodile Possibly Crocorock |- | Height: | 2.3 meters |- | Weight: | 210 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Blue |- | Eye Color: | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Evil |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Gooptar Kingdom |- | Allies: | King Grex Frogrump |- | Enemies: | Bing Draclo Princess Blossom Tawnya |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Goop's World 2 Goop: Full Throttle Goop's Big World |} Crocrump is a crocodile/crocorock created by Justin Wolfe and a recurring character in the Goop series. He has orange skin, a yellow underbelly, a blue mohawk, a blue tongue, and a spiked collar around his neck. He first appears in the Crocrump's Stadium level. Starting from Goop's World 2, he is always seen with his cohort Frogrump. The Legacy of Crocrump *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' *''Goop's Big World'' Name origin Crocrump's name may be derived from the word "crunch". Appearance Crocrump is a tall, thin crocodilian creature with a mainly-orange body and a blue underbelly, similar to Frogrump's. He has a large underbite with numerous small teeth poking up from his bottom jaw. He also has a light blue circle on each cheek. One of his most evident features is his long blue tongue. Crocrump has dark rings underneath his eyes and a large mohawk formed by four blue spikes. He also has a small blue goatee. Crocrump has a spiked collar around his neck and two black bands around his wrists. Crocrump has very long, thin arms and legs, as well as a long tail with blue spikes running down his spine. Personality Crocrump is a nasty and ruthless crocodile/crocorock with an unpredictable personality. He is wild and out of control to the point where he comes off as rather feral, as he gives off constant yells, always wears a very wild expression, and attacks with equal savagery. Likewise, he often walks around with erratic body movements, constantly changing directions and movements, and even twitches occasionally. He is also heedless to manners and social customs, having no trouble getting extremely close to the face of others and giving rude comments. Because of his wildness, he is also not too bright. Another trait of Crocrump is his short temper and hot-headedness. He hates when people show him disrespect by mocking him, and just a few snarky comments or some opposition is enough to send him into a furious frenzy. He is shown to have a love for punk rock music and a small desire to eat Goop. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop:' Crocrump first meets Goop in Goop's World 2, taking an instant dislike to Goop because of Goop's sarcastic nature. After taking a few insults from Goop, Crocrump flies into a rage and attacks. Crocrump regards Goop as disrepectful and sarcastic, and seems to view Goop (as well as everyone who isn't himself or Frogrump) as prey rather than a peer. *'Frogrump:' Crocrump and Frogrump are shown to be friends to some degree, and seem to be partners-in-crime. They first appear together in Goop's World 2, and go on to be tag partners together in Goop: Full Throttle. Abilities Similar to how Frogrump revolves around the element of fire, Crocrump revolves around the element of electricity. When Crocrump charges up, his mohawk and tongue radiate with electricity. He is also able to fire bolts of lightning from his guitar. Aside from his electrical powers, Crocrump shows increased strength and agility due to his powerful legs. In Goop: Full Throttle, Crocrump is able to play a guitar so loud, it causes every other racer to spin out. Trivia *Crocrump's signature color is Blue. *Both Crocrump and Frogrump are the only non-main antagonists to be fought multiple times in the series. **Crocrump is also the only Goop boss to be fought several times in the same game (Goop's World 2). **Snaptrap is fought twice in the series, but under a different name in the second game (Zaptrap). Gallery CrocrumpArt.jpg|Artwork Crocrump.jpg|Early Concept design Crocrump 2.jpg|More recent design Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Reptiles Category:Insane Characters Category:Elemental Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Goop's World 2 Characters Category:Goop: Full Throttle Characters Category:Goop's World 2 Bosses Category:Goop's Big World Characters Category:Goop's Big World Bosses